A plasma display panel (PDP) is made up by adhering two pieces of glass plates (a front glass plate and a back glass plate) with each other, and displays an image by generating discharge light in a space (discharge space) formed between the glass plates. Cells corresponding to pixels in the image are in a self-luminescence type, and phosphors emitting visible lights in red, green, and blue by receiving ultraviolet ray generated by the discharge are coated thereon.
For example, a PDP in a three-electrode structure having X, Y electrodes and address electrodes displays images by generating a sustain discharge between the X electrodes and the Y electrodes. The cells generating the sustain discharge (cells to be lighted) are selected by, for example, selectively generating an address discharge between the Y electrodes and the address electrodes.
In a general PDP, the X and Y electrodes are disposed on a front glass plate while having intervals with each other, and the address electrodes disposed between barrier ribs extending in an orthogonal direction of the X electrodes and between the barrier ribs adjacent each other are disposed at the back glass plate. A general barrier rib is formed to be transparent relative to the visible light. Accordingly, for example, in a plasma display device (PDP device) made up by using this kind of PDP, there is a possibility in which outside light incident on the PDP penetrates the barrier rib, reflects in the PDP device, and this reflected light is incident on the PDP again. In this case, the light penetrating the barrier rib and reflected in the PDP device is emitted from the PDP together with the visible light emitted from the phosphors, and a contrast when the image is displayed on the PDP is lowered. A PDP in which the barrier ribs are made a dark color is proposed to improve the contrast (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In recent year, a PDP in which the three electrodes of the X electrodes, Y electrodes, and address electrodes are disposed at the front glass plate is proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document 2). In this kind of PDP, the address electrodes provided at the front glass plate are disposed along the barrier ribs formed at the back glass plate.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-266755    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-116508